A Girl Named Usagi
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/ SailorMoon The Suzaku and Seiryu seishi all followed their miko back to their world and now has to attend school. There they met a sweet girl named Tsukino Usagi. Will her appearance change anything? Crappy summary ne?
1. Default Chapter

Okie, I know I already have a lot of unfinished fics out right now, demo doesn't hurt to get one more out ne? ^ - ^ Anyway, this is a Fushigi Yuugi/ SailorMoon crossover, and as always, Usagi centered. Anyone who doesn't like Usagi, then just click-back or close this window. There might not be any senshi in this, unless I feel like putting them in. -_- Also, I'm not a big fan of Miaka since she's almost the exact same replica as Usagi. Just with the short brown hair, done up in odangos. So don't expect alot of nice things from her. Almost forgot one thing.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Why did I have to come here again?" Tasuki muttered. Miaka who was happily clinging onto Tamahome looked at him and smiled cheerfully.   
"Because if I'm going to school, then you all are coming with me. Ne? Anyway Chiriko, since you look too young, you'd be put in the juniior high next to our school." Chiriko looked up at her miko frowning. He didn't want to be separated from the rest of the seishis, demo Miaka had insisted.  
"Hai, hai," he said nodding his head. Chi Chiri noticed the frown and knew how he felt about being separated from the others.  
"Don't worry Chiriko, it's only for a couple of hours no da,"  
"Hai, hai," he answered him absentmindedly.  
"We're here!" Miaka announced to the group. Turning to Chiriko she smiled brightly, "Your stop is here Chiriko-chan!"  
"Hai, hai," he answered again sadly. He slowly walked into the school ground. Glancing back to see his seishis and miko waving and smiling happily at him as they walked towards their school 'Seems like they want to get rid of me,' he thought sadly.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Yui-sama, why do we have to do this again?" Soi asked irritably to her miko. The blond walking ahead of her turned and smiled.  
"Because, you'll look out of place, people our age has to go to school." Soi scowled and looked down at her uniform.  
"Demo, why do I have to wear this?!" she shrieked.   
"The uniforms are mandatory. Besides I think you look nice in it!" Yui said trying to calm the female seishi. Soi's face brightened.  
"Honot?" Turning to Nakago who was looking annoyed at his uniform. "Nakago-sama, what do you think I look?"   
"Hn, fine," he said never even taking a glance at her. Soi didn't care if he didn't look at her, for he said she looked fine.  
"Soo ka? I love this world!" she cried out, causing many to stare. Yui gave a small sweatdrop.  
"Soi don't be too loud!" Yui told her.  
"Hai Yui-sama!"  
"And Soi, don't call me Yui-sama here. No one thinks of me highly here," Soi only nodded.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"This is the room," Yui told her seishi as she opened the door to their homeroom. After opening the door, she letted out a loud gasp.  
"Yui-chan!" Miaka cried out running up to the girl, trying to give her a hug. But stopped abruptly as Suboshi held his hand out.  
"Don't ever come near Yui-sama!" he cried out. Each seishi stood on each side of their mikos and were facing eachother looking at eachother venomously.  
"Yui-chan," Miaka whipsered, eye filled with tears. Yui looked away from her gaze.  
"Nande kuso are you doing here?!" Tasuki yelled.  
"We followed Yui-sama here!" Suboshi said.  
"Suboshi, don't call me sama anymore," Yui said softly to him. Suboshi looked at his miko and bowed respevtively at her.  
"Hai Yui.,"  
"Baka!" Tasuki said outloud. Suboshi stared at him sternly. "Nande? You want a fight?" Tasuki looked at him and smirked. OUt of no where, his fan appeared. Suboshi letted out a growl and his weapon appeared.  
"Iie Suboshi/ Tasuki!" both mikos said to their seishi, just as the two launched at eachother. Also as they heard the door opening and someone ran in breathing heavily. She inspected the scene in front of her and stared at them blankly. 'I must've gotten into the wrong class!' she thought frantically.  
"O-ohayo?" her voice was sweet and made all actions in the room look up at her. "Ohayo?" she said again meekly. "Am I in the wrong class? This is class 9B right?" Everyone looked at the new girl in awe. Nakago looked at her and the first thing that caught his eyes were her long golden hair with a hint of silver. He had never seen anyone with hair like that, not even when he entered his miko's world. This was his first time.  
"Tamahome looked at the girl and couldn't help but compare her with Miaka. Both girls had hair up in odangos, however, Miaka's hair was far shorter than this girl.  
"Hai, this is class 9B," Miaka answered the girl politely. The girl letted otu a sigh of relief.  
"Arigatou kami-sama. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day," she murmered to herself. She looked at the group in front of her. This was sure a strange bunch. On one side, a guy with long green hair that was mixed with some other shade of colour she doesn't know, a guy with light blue hair, one with purple hair, and one with a dark blue colour hair. A girl with short brown hair, who also had it up into odangos like hers. One the other side, she noticed a girl with light brown hair, two guys with blond hair, however the one closer to the girl with light brown hair looked rather older and taller than the other blond. A girl with short blond hair, who immiediately reminded her of Haruka. In the middle were two guys. One with hair, which seems like the colour of a sunset. Red and orang mixed. And the other looked exactly like that other blond. 'Must be twins,' she thought. One was holding a fan and the other was holding a weapon of some sort, she doesn't recognise.   
"Did class started already?" she asked them. Yui looked at the girl and couldn't help how this girl made her feel relaxed. She smiled warmly at the girl, somehow surprising everyone around her, since she hadn't smiled warmly at anyone for sometime.  
"Iie," The girl smiled happily at Yui. Yui stuck out her hand and introduced. "I'm Hongo Yui, (was that her last name?) these are my friends. Soi, Nakago, Amiboshi and Suboshi." The girl smiled happily at the seiryu seishi and took Yui's hand. Amiboshi and Suboshi smiled at her. However Amiboshi's was more politer than Suboshi. Soi smirked at her and Nakago only nod his head.  
"Ohayo!" Miaka jumped over to her. The girl jumped back a little surprised. Yui scowled at Miaka's action. "I'm Yuuki Miaka! These are my friends. Tamahome, Nuriko, Chi Chiri, Hotohori, and *ahem* Tasuki!" she said Tasuki's name more louder, since he was having a glaring contest with Suboshi. The smiled at Miaka and looked at the suzaku seishi.   
"Ohayo no da!" Chi Chiri greeted her.  
"Ohayo," Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tamahome said to her. Tasuki only nodded at her, never taking his eyes off Suboshi. She smiled happily at everyone.  
"Ohayo minna-chan! Watashi wa-"  
"Tsukino-san!" a voice said from behind her. The girl's face instantly turned to ones of alarmed. She knows that voice. That voice greeted her every morning in junior high. The seishi noticed the changed in the girl's face and looked behind her. A women in a magenta suit, with red hair was glaring at the girl. Everyone except Tasuki and SUboshi,; who was still glaring at eachother.  
"H-H-Haruna-sensei! What are you doing here?!" she asked alarmed.  
"I got transfered here. Looks like you'll be in my class again Tsukino-san," she told the girl sternly. She immiediately had tears in her eyes.  
"Iie! Iie! Lifes not fair! Waahhh!" she wailed. Everyone looked at her wide eyed and had to block their ears. This girl sure has a loud vocal.  
"Tsukino-san!" the women said sternly to the girls. She immiediately stopped her wailing. "Everyone get into your seat now!" Everyone scrambled to find themselves a seat. 'What a small class,' Haruna-sensei thought to herself. There were only 12 students in the class. 'That's probably why they hired me.'   
Luck was sure not on her side. First she wakes up early because they were fixing the elevator and making a horrible racket. Then she got lost on her way to class, and now she's stuck with the same old mean teacher she had before. Giving a small sigh, she smashed her head to her desk quietly, but making a small thud.  
"Tsukino-san!" Her head immiediately popped up.  
"Hai! The answer is umm... C?" she said. She heard some people in the room laughing quielt and she immiediately blushed lightly. 'Great! First day and she already started with her habit!' Haruna-sensei thought to herself.  
"*sigh* Tsukino-san, what am I gonna do with you?" Yui looked at the girl who the sensei kept on calling Tukino. 'She's so much like Miaka,' Yui thought sadly. If this girl was anything like Miaka, Yui doesn't know if she wants to befriend her anymore. Miaka looked at the girl and smiled. 'This girl is just like me!' she thought happily. She was really hoping to make friends with her soon.  
"I have to go to the office for a minute. Please chat quietly while I'm gone," with that said the teacher left the room. The girl gave a sigh and sank down into her seat. 'Great! How am I suppose to survive this?' she thought to herself. Remembering that she hasn't introduced herself yet, she went over to Yui with a happy smile. Everyone watched her.   
"I forgot to introduce myself. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi! Hajimashite!" she said with a bow. Yui smiled at the girl. True she's almost like Miaka, demo this girl made Yui feel happy.  
"Nice to meet you too Usagi-san," Yui said to her.  
"Call me Usagi-chan or Usa. All my friends call me that!" she implied happily. At least she made a friend.   
"Hai I will, Usagi-chan," Yui said smiling at the girl. "Where'd you come from and why did the sensei seems hard on you?"  
"In the Juuban distrct. She was my junior high teacher. Life's not fair!" Usagi started to whine. Yui giggled at her as she pouted. Suboshi looked over at his miko and was suprised to see that she was giggling. Taking a glance at Usagi, he saw gice a pout. 'This girl must be special to make Yui-sama laugh,' he thought to himself. Most of the seishi looked over to see Yui giggling and seeing Usagi pout. They started to giggle. Usagi looked around the room to see some giggling.  
"What's so funny?" Tasuki went over to her.  
"Your face. You were doing this!" He tried to imitate her pout, which turned out even funnier. Usagi started to have a fit of giggles. Most of the males couldn't help, but thought how beautiful her giggles sound. It sounded like a little child, who just recieved some candies. Tasuki scowle as she giggled.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
"Y-your face!" she managed to say. Nuriko came up to them and popped a hand on Tasuki's shoulder.  
"Tasuki if you don't want her to laugh at you then don't show your face at her!" Tasuki gave a very irritated look at Nuriko.   
"Not as ugly as you!" Tasui retorted. Nuriko fist started to clench, making Tasuki to back away nervously. Usagi also backed away, seeing the fury in Nuriko's eyes. Ember dancing around, made her feel uneasy.  
"What did you just say Tasuki?" Nuriko asked sweetly. Fist clench and a sweet smile present on his face.  
"I-" Wam! Tasuki got knocked all the way to the back wall. Usagi gave a loud gasp and ran over to ckeck on him.  
"Daijoubu?" she asked, voice full of worries. Everyone else acted like this was a normal behaviour. Tasuki looked at her with a dazed look. Seeing more than two image of her spinning around her.   
"The world is soo round," he murmered to himself. Usagi sweatdropped at his answr. 'Where the heck did he get that answer?' she thought to herself.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
Lunch soon came and their sensei still hasn't returned. Letting themself out, Usagi dashed to find a shady tree to sit under. 'I wished the girls came with me,' Usagi thought sadly as she found a tree and sat down. Usagi didn't feel like going to the local highscool in Juuban so she decided to move. Of course, getting a lot of protests from her dad, thinking that the next time he sees her, her stomache would be swollen and she probably can't see her feet. Usagi had to sweatdrop at this. Her dad such more of an imagination than she had. Of course, then there came the protests from her friends. In the end they supported her. Thank kami for that. She sat there wondering how the girls were doing. They had agreed that they would meet eachother every weekend for the usual meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. Snapping out of her daze, she started to open up her lunch. *sigh* 'I wish Makoto was here, I missed her cooking already,' she thought to herself. Giving another sigh, she started to pick at her lunch slowly. Looking up she noticed Yui and her friends surveying for any spot to sit.  
"Yui-chan!' she cried out happily and waved to her. Yui looked at her and smiled. She started to walk over to her and her seishi followed. "Have a seat! I thought I was gonna be bored to death!" Usagi said happily. Yui smiled at the girl and sat down. Her seishi followed suit.  
"Where's your friend?" Yui asked her.  
"They go to a different highschool in the Juuban district," Usagi replied to her softly. Her eyes fixed onto her food, which she constantly roll around her lunch box. Yui felt the uneasiness in her voice so tried to change the subject.  
"Where do you live?"  
"A couple of blocks away, not very far from the highschool." Yui started to pull out her lunch, which revealed some tasty treats. Usagi's eyes brightened seeing the treats.  
"Wai! You have so many goodies!" she cried. Yui sweatdropped seeing her expression. She had Miaka's eating habits, no doubt about that.  
"Want some?" Yui asked with a sweatdrop at the back of her head.  
"Hai!" Taking some goodies in her hand, she started to eat happily. Yui giggled at her reaction. Her seishi just sat there quietly. Soi however was clinging onto Nakago's arm, giving any girls who looked there way a glare. Amiboshi was fiddeling with his flute. Usagi noticed this.  
"Amiboshi-kun, do you play the flute?" her question came out so innocently. Amiboshi looked at her and slightly blushed. Nodding his head quickly.  
"Hai," he said quietly.  
"Can you onegai play a song?" she asked him with big eyes. Qmiboshi nodded and ignored the uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomache started to play a soft melody. Usagi leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Letting the soft music flow through her ears. Her eyes started to get sleepy, as her head drooped slowly. Everyone turned to hear the music, as girls started to look at Amiboshi with hearts in their eyes. Usagi, almost sleeping, snapped out of it before the song ended. Girls were now forming around them, despite the glares they recieved from Soi. As Amiboshi finished his song, he finally noticed the large audience he drew. He started to blush lightly. Usagi started to applause excitedly and was soon followed by the audience and Yui.  
"Sugoi! That was subarashi!" Usagi told him. Which made the blush on his face turn a deeper red. Usagi giggled lightly at his blush.  
"Arigatou," he managed to say to her. The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Usagi got up and dusted herself from all the dirt. Holding her hand out to help Yui. Yui looked up at the smiling girl and accepted her offer.   
"Better hurry up. Haruna-sensei hates tardiness. Trust me I know," Usagi warned them. The two started to giggle. Yui felt like she'd met Usagi many years ago and as if they were long time friends. Entering the classroom, Yui saw Miaka and the rest of her seishi.  
"Konnichiwa minn-chan!" Usagi greeted them happily.  
"Konnichiwa!" Miaka said happily to her.  
"Anno, Tasuki-san, does your head feel a little bit better?" Usagi asked Tasuki. Who seemed like he never got smashed against the wall.  
"Hai!" he answered her, never taking his eyes off Nuriko, who betted him somehow into a staring contest. Usagi shrugged it off and went over to talk with Yui. Miaka looked at the scene between Usagi and Yui, and couldn't help the pang of jealousy. Yui still hadn't forgiven her still and they both seem to be having alot of fun talking about something. Miaka felt really left out. Since there wasn't any girls in the room. Either than Soi, who was swooning all over Nakago.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Done! This crappy fic was brought to you again by me! I know I shouldn't of end there, demo my brain is mushy and I'm hungry right now! ^_^;  
So Read and REVIEW! Onegai? 


	2. Ice-creams!! ^-^

I updated! Isn't minna-chan happy? *silence* ^_^; Nevermind. I am so happy! Science week is almost over! No more worries until my report card comes home. *crosses fingers for good grades. But then again that never helped -_-;* I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! I luv minna-chan so much!  
  
Bunnicula03: Finally! Someone agrees with me about Miaka! Gomen nasai to anyone who likes Miaka, demo I don't really like her that much. Nevermind, scratch out 'I don't really like her that much.' I hate Miaka! Period! No offense to all of the Miaka's fans out there, demo to me she is the exact replica os Usagi. Plus I think Usagi looks way prettier than Miaka will ever be! Mostly, I like Yui better, even though I haven't seen Fushigi Yuugi yet. So please don't flame all of you Miaka's fans out there, demo this is only in my opinion. Notice that its only in MY opinion.  
  
I think I said all I want already, so here's the fic minna!  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi! I can't believe I made it without a detention!" Usagi announced as she made her way out of the school building. 'Especially with Haruna-sensei teaching,' she added to herself mentally. Yui giggled softly beside her. Students started to rush past them, making Usagi bump into the person in front of her. "G-g-gomen. It was an accident." The person turned around slowly and smirked at her.  
"Are you sure that was an accident?" he sneered.  
"Hai!" Usagi answered him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, which took her by surprise. He pulled her closer to him, while she screeched in protest.  
"Lets say me'n you go for an ice-cream," he said in a husky voice. She yelped and tried to push him away from her.  
"Let me go you bakayaro!"  
"Let her go you creep!" Yui yelled. Grabbing her seishi's attention. "I'm warning you!" The guy looked at Yui, sadly not noticing her seishi around her. He just sneered at her.  
"And waddya gonna do?" he looked at her, eyes tinkling. "Why won't you join us also?" He started reaching his other arm towards her, but before it even touched her, Suboshi slapped it away.  
"Leave her alone!" Suboshi's eyes were narrowed. The guy's grip on Usagi loosened and she took this chance to get free, but not before jamming her elbow right into his stomache. He groaned loudly and keeled over on his knee, clutching his stomache.  
"Usagi-chan! Daijoubu?" Miaka came up to the group. Usagi smiled at the group.  
"Daijoubu Miaka-san." Miaka frowned.   
"What happened?"  
"Your gonna pay for that you lil bitch!" he managed to scream. Hotohori looked darkly at the guy.  
"It is not honorable for a man to threat women." Giggles were heard around them. The guys face started to redden. With a loud 'hmmph' and 'you'll pay,' he left the group.  
"Arigatou Hotohori-san," Usagi said to him. He smiled at her warmly.  
"No problem Usagi-san. It was an honored." Her eyes started to get smaller.   
"Honor? Are you in one of those Wakespears' play or something?" she asked him. Everyone looked at her confused.  
"Wakespears?" they asked. Yui started to giggle.  
"Usagi-chan. It's not Wakespears, it's Shakespear (sp?)"   
"Oh yeah. heh heh." She laughed nervously with her hand behind her head. "Anno, anyone up for some ice-cream?" She looked around the group. Miaka's eyes started to get big.  
"Ice-cream?! Hai! Hai!" she squealed. Yui frowned. She doesn't want to get associated with Miaka.  
"Yui-chan?" Usagi asked looking at her. Demo, she wants to hang around Usagi, demo Miaka was with her. Miaka looked at her, nervously. Inside she was hoping that Yui would say no. She also wanted to spend sometime with Usagi also.  
"H-hai," Yui answered softly. Usagi squealed and latched herself onto Yui.  
"Sugoi! Let's go!::she glanced towards the seishi:: Minna-chan's coming also ne?" she asked. They all nodded their head slowly. Walking happily out of the school building, Usagi and Yui started to talk happily; leaving a less than happy Miaka behind, walking with her male seishi.  
"Anno, may I help you?" Usagi glanced down at a kawaii boy.  
"Hai. I'm waiting for my friend," he answered.  
"Chiriko!" the Suzaku seishi said in unison. The boy peered behind her and his face brightened.  
"Minna!"  
"You know eachother?" Usagi asked confused.  
"Hai!" Usagi stuck her hands out towards him.  
"Tsukino Usagi!" He happily took her hand.  
"Chiriko."  
"Would you like some ice-cream also?" she asked him smiling.  
"Hai!" he answered happily. This girl seems to be like a bright sunshine like his miko, and he liked that.  
"Demo Usagi-chan, where are we going to get some ice-cream?" Yui asked her.  
"Oh yeah! I've only been here a short while, demo how would minna like to go to Crowns? It's only a fifteen minute bus ride?" she said nervously.  
"Nani?! You baka onna!" Tasuki bursted. A vein started to make it's way on the back of her head.  
"Who you callin baka?! You bakayaro!" she screamed back.  
"Tasuki! Stop harassing her," Hotohori said in a commanding voice.  
"Hai, Usagi-chan. We'll go," Yui said to her. Usagi turned towards her and smiled.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"This place is really great! They have arcades and sundaes, and Motoki-san works here!" Usagi said as she lead the group into Crowns.  
"Who's Motoki?" Yui asked her. All male seems to tense up. Even if they didn't know it, they each started to grow feelings for the bubbily blond.  
"Usagi!" A tall man with sandy blond hair greeted her.   
"Motoki-san!" the blond squealed and went over to hug him. Each seishi's eyes narrowed. Well most of them anyway. Chi Chiri's eyes never seemed like it was opened so you can't even tell if he's sleep walking or anything. Nakago acted like his usual cold self. "Minna! I would like you all to meet Motoki!"  
"Konnichiwa minna!" Motoki greeted.  
"Konnichiwa Motoki-san," Yui said.  
"Konnichiwa Motoki-kun!" Miaka said happily. The rest of the seishi nodded towards him. Soi looked on him with interest. The group walked towards a large table and sat down.  
"What would you all like to order?"  
"Hot fudge sundae, with chopped banana slices, lots of nuts, and extra fudge!" Miaka practically yelled, causing most of the people in the store to take a glance at them. Everyone else ordered a plain hot fudge sundae.  
"The usual Usagi?" Motoki asked h er.  
"Hai!" the bubbily blond answered him happily. Motoki went away to get their order. Usagi started glance around the room. "I wonder if the girls here," she murmered quietly to herself. "Lets go play some games minna!" Most of the seishi looked at her confused. Not knowing what an arcade was.  
"Whats an arcade?" Soi asked Nakago. Usagi stared at her wide eyes.  
"You don't know what an arcade is?" she asked quietly. Not believing her ears. "You don't know what you're missing! Come on!" She yanked Soi from Nakago's arm and dragged her towards the games. Everyone at the table stared surprised at the strength of the puny blond. But soon followed them. Both Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi curious as to what an arcade was.  
"This is one of the racing game. I would've took you to a Sailor V one, demo there's too much of a line," she started to explain.  
"How do you use it?" Tamahome asked, taking a seat on one of the games.  
"Anyone care to race me?" Usagi asked sweetly looking at the rest. Yui smirked.   
"Hai," she said smiling.   
"Anyone else?" All Suzaku agreed, but only Suboshi and Amiboshi agreed since Soi was too busy clinging onto Nakago and giving any females who looked their way a glare. And well, Nakago is just being his cold self. "Ok! Minna-chan get ready!" Everyone hopped onto one and got readied. Well actually, most of them were lookin at the steering wheel weirdly. Amiboshi stared at Usagi confused.  
"What do we do now?" Again Usagi stared at them wide eyes.  
"Are you guys even from this world?" she asked them. Eyeing each and everyone of them suspiciously. They all got tensed up. What if she found out that they came from the world of Shi Jin Chi Sho? That wold be a great problem. "I know! You guys must be from one of the third world counrty ne?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Demo are you sure there's no cars around in your country?" Miaka started to laugh nervously.  
"Uh heh heh... There are many country in the world with no cars!" Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she simply shrugged.  
"I guess so. Anyway! You just pop the money in, then turn on the thingamajig to the going forward mode, and then step on the accelerator really hard!" she explained. Thingamajig? How on earth were they suppose to know this? "Ready minna?" Everyone nodded their head. "Losers pay for the sundaes!" Instantly everyone stepped on the accelerator quickly.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi! These are so good!" Usagi squealed as she yet again gulped down another bowl of sundae. Miaka groaned. Tasuki had lost the race, since he was more interested in crashing his car against the others. Making him come in dead last. And since he's not EVEN from this world and has NO money, Miaka HAD to pay for all of this. Looks like this is going to take up her whole allowance! By looking at Usagi's eating habit, it would be a miracle that she would have enough money leftover. "We should do this more often!" she squealed. After all the time playing this game with Minako, Usagi was sure that if she was in a championship she would definitely be ranked in the top five. Plus she came only came in second, which wasn't bad. At least she wasn't the one having to pay. Yui glanced down at her watch and gasp.  
"We better get back soon! Onichan's expecting me home soon." Miaka agreed.  
"Hai. Onichan's expecting me back home also." Quickly they paid for the bill; with a lot of water works coming from Miaka, for parting with her week allowance.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Tasuki-kun you suck at racing!" Usagi teased the red headed bandit, who she was having fun teasing. He scowled at her.  
"You baka! I do not!" he yelled back at her.  
"Admit it Fabg boy!" Nuriko chipped in. Usagi beamed at him, making him turn a light shade of pink.  
"You stay out of this you crossdresser!" Tasuki squealed at him.  
"Crossdresser?" Usagi asked.  
"Heh heh, it's nothing!" Tamahome chipped in. Usagi just shrugged it off.   
"Oi Koneko-chan!" a voice said from ahead of them. Two figure started to approach them. One was a women with teal coloured hair, who looked elegant. The other was a man with short sandy blond hair.  
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!" Usagi squealed running over to give them a hug. Again the male seishi felt anger arouse them as they saw her giving the male of the two a long big hug.   
"Miss you two Koneko."  
"What are you doing here Usagi-chan?" the teal haired women asked her.  
"Lemme guess. My little Koneko is here for some ice-cream." Usagi smiled at her.  
"Hai!" She tookthe two towards the group. "Minna! I would like you all to meet my friends! This is Tenou Haruka and this is Kaiou Michiru! :: Turning to Michiru and Haruka;whos eyes are narrowed, looking at all the males in the group:: Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! This is Hongo Yui, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Soi, ::who kami sake, was still clinging to the less than please Nakago:: Nakago,. I think he's her boyfriend," the last part she whispered quietly to them. "Yuuki Miaka, Tamahoma, Tasuki; the baka, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chi Chiri, Nusiko, and Chiriko!" Yui and Miaka smiled at the two, while the others just simply nod their head.  
"I see," Haruka said to herself, but was heard from the others.  
"There's the bus minna! Ja ne Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!" she said as she grabbed Yui's hand in one, and Tasuki's in one. Yanking his arm really heard making him screech really loud.  
"You baka onna!" was what they heard from him as Haruka and Michiru watch the group rush to the bus stop. Haruka narrowed her eyes at the group.  
"I don' like them," she simply stated to her koi. Michiru chuckled softly.  
"You don't like any male hanging with Usagi-chan," she replied softly.  
"Demo what if he turned out to be like that bakayaro?!" Michiru slapped Haruka's arm.  
"Watch your language," she scolded softly. "They seem llike nice people."  
"That's what you said when those damn Starlights were here," Haruka argued.  
"So I was wrong, demo they do seem like a nice bunch. They won't harm the hime in anyway," Michiru defended.  
"They better not," Haruka grumbled, as the two continued to walk down the street.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Done! Yay! I don't know if this gonna update properly minna-chan! So bare with me since the fifth chapter of Aishiteru came out screwed, so this fic might not come out properly. ^^; Onegai read and REVIEW minna! ^-^ 


	3. The Art Of Waking Up USagi

Gomen nasai minna-chan! I was planning to update every single chapter of my fics over the breaks, demo it jus kinda slipped my mind. ^^;; Gomen! Gomen! Anyway, domo arigatou for all of the reviews! I never knew I could get this many reviews for only two chapters! ^-^  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: Hai, I know Chibi Usa is the worse, demo I rather choose her over Miaka. For some reason I just don't like her. No offense to all of her fans out there. Even though she is a funny character. Demo cou;dn't Yuu Watase come up with a more of an original main character? She just seems to be too much of a Usagi to me. Also, I get the hint that you really want me to update Rhythm of The Rain soon, ne?  
  
EternalMoonPrincess (): I've seen other people writing bakayaro as bastard so I assumed that's what it means. * shrugs * SO I guess I'm just gonna continue it like that. And the reason bout Michiru and the Starlight is that, before she found out Seiya and the rest were the SailorStarLights, she didn't quite mind Usagi and the Inners hanging around them. Haruka just doesn't seem to like him was because I think they caught him in Michiru's changing room right after the concert. (you can call that jealousy)   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Yui-sama, you seemed fawn of this Usagi girl," Nakago stated to the smiling Yui. Yui looked at him and smiled softly.  
"Hai, she seems so different from Miaka, and yet they're so much alike." Amiboshi agreed, since he had stayed with the Suzaku seishi for a while. Suboshi didn't quite care. As long as this Usagi girl was keeping his Yui-sama happy then that's all he needed. Nakago couldn't help but feel that powerful energy that was around her. He was sure that that blue haired monk felt it too.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Minna! I would like you all to meet a new member of our class! It seems like his IQ was very high and the people by the local junior high school allowed him to skip a grade." Haruna sensei announced. But all Usagi heard was `new member' and `he.' Hoping that it would be a bishounen joining the class, but failed to hear the junior junior high school part. "Please welcome Chiriko!"  
"Ohayo minna-chan!" Chiriko greeted from the front of the class.   
"Chiriko, would you take a seat right there please," Haruna sensei said calmly.  
"Hai sensei." As soon as Chiriko sat down, class started to proceed.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
`This is boring. I can barely keep my eyes open,' Usagi sighed as she desperately tried to make out what in the world Haruna-sensei was trying to explain. But with no luck. It came in one ear and out the other.(I know exactly how she feels) She bit back a huge yawn and looked out the window. School just began, which meant fall. The sakura trees outside were shedding off each petals one by one by the wind, making the scene breath taking. `I'll just rest my eyes for a second. Haruna-sensei won't notice,' she said to herself softly. Slowly closing her eyes, she rested her head on her arms and slowly started to drift towards dreamland.   
Yui gave a glance towards Usagi, who had chose to sit at the back of the room. Far, far away from Haruna-sensei as possible. Yui almost fell out of her seat as she saw Usagi sleeping peacefully. She gave a quick glance towards Haruna-sensei and thanked kami that she was still writing on the board. Now the only problem was how on earth was she gonna wake Usagi up.  
Tasuki had chose to sit at the back of the room. Not at all listening to the onna in front. With hands behind his head, he leaned back in his chair, eyes half closed. What was the use for him to learn all of this. He is a bandit after all. What does a bandit need to worry about this for anyway? That damn Miaka had to drag everyone to school with her, since she didn't want that baka Tamahome to leave her sight, and the baka Tamahome wouldn't go unless the rest of the seishis came with him, except for Mitsukake; who seemed too old to be a highschool student. Lucky guy, Tasuki had thought. As his mind started to wander what fun Mitsukake would probably be having right now, he heard a soft snore on his right. Opening one of his eyes, he peered over to see Usagi sleeping contently, with her head on her desk and her arms were used as pillows. She looked rather peaceful like that. Though a part of his mind reminded him that he was suppose to be a women hater. Deciding that she better wakes up before the baka onna at the front catches her, Tasuki looked for something to throw at her. He threw an eraser; which only made her use one of her hands as to trying to swap a fly or mosquitoes, he next threw a crumpled ball of paper; and that resulted for her to turn her head the other way. Finally deciding that he had had enough, he stretched his legs towards her and gave her a hard kick. She instantly popped her head up.  
"Itai!" she cried, holding her throbbing leg.  
"Is there a problem Tsukino-san?" Haruna-sensei asked, staring not too happy towards the blond at the back. She shooked her head.  
"Iie."  
" * sigh * Tsukino-san, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed as she resumed to write on the board and explaining to the class. Usagi started to rub her injured legs and stared at Tasuki, who had his hand behind his head with his eyes closed, smirking. Somehow, she knew that he had some kind of connection to her now aching leg.  
"Tsukino-san! Answer question five in the text!" Haruna-sensei's voice demanded to her. Quickly as possible, she opened her text and tried to desperately find the page they were working on.  
"Anno.what page are we on?" Haruna gave a soft sigh. `This girl will never change,' she said to herself.  
"Page 265." Usagi stared at the page with a blank expression.  
"Um.you add two eggs?" she said quietly. She heard Miaka giggle in front of her and Haruna-sensei staring at her; with a not too happy expression.  
"Tsukino-san, this is not Home Ec. Now would you please put your cookbook away and open you math text." It surprised Usagi that she was talking to her, oh so calmly. Usually Haruna-sensei would've yelled at her at the top of her lungs, not speaking this calmly to her. She blushed slighty and took her math text out. "Be lucky that you won't get detention this time." She only nodded her head as class progressed.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Lunch!" she announced happily as she stepped out of the class. She gave a long stretched and turned towards Yui. "Hurry up Yui-chan! Before all of the best spot is taken!" she cried as she dragged her along. "Itai! My leg still hurts! I bet that baka Tasuki kicked me!" Yui only smiled, while she listened to Usagi's complaints.  
"You should be thanking him, Usagi. If it wasn't for him, I think Haruna-sensei would've had your head by now."   
"Demo he still shouldn't of kicked me!" she grumbled, as they sat down under a sakura tree. "Anno, what do you have for lunch today?" Yui giggled and opened her case, revealing a gourmet lunch. Usagi's eyes started to bulge, as drool slowly made it's way down her mouth.  
"Sugoi!" she squealed, as the seiryuu seishi started to come their way and sat down. Usagi noticed Miaka and her friend and started to wave at them to come over. "Ossu Miaka! Minna-chan!" Miaka glanced her way and started to drag poor Tamahome towards Usagi as the rest follow. Usagi gave a glare as Tasuki propped himself down. Instantly she slapped on the back of the head.  
"Itai! Why the @*^%$ hell d'ya do that fer?!" he cried as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"That's for kicking me you baka!" Usagi cried, equally loud.  
"It was &%*@! yer ^##%&$@ damn fault! Ya should be $^@*& thankin me!"  
"You didn't have to kick that hard!" she shot back. Yui tried to calm her down, while some of the seishis sat there amused.  
"Quit yappin your lot, Fang Boy!" Nuriko interrupted.  
"Who talking to ya! You @&^!% crossdresser!" Instantly, Nuriko brought his fist up, and with a mighty swing.POW!!! Tasuki was knocked all the way to the other side of the field. Usagi gave a loud gasp.  
"Tasuki!" she cried as she ran after his still flying body.  
"Nuriko, you shouldn't show your strength out in public," Hotohori commented.  
"You Suzaku seishis are pathetic," Nakago said.  
"What did you say?" Tamahome said, bringing himself into the conversation. Of course Miaka was oblivious of the tension, since she was far too busy eating.  
"Nakago, don't make a scene in public. Onegai," Yui said calmly, as she watched Usagi drag the nearly dead body of Tasuki. When she arrived, she instantly dumped his body.  
"Itai! You caoulda been a lil gentle!" Tasuki cried. Usagi nearly fell down laughing.  
"Ha! Your lucky I ran after your flying body!" she shot.  
"Who ^&*$@(% asked ya to? I didn ask any ^%&@* onna!" Usagi instantly kicked his side.  
"You jerk! See if I ever be nice to you again!"  
"OW!!" Tasuki howeled, as Usagi delivered yet another kick to his rib.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Baka Tasuki," she mumbled as she walked down the steps.  
"Usagi-chan!" She turned around to see a wild Miaka, with Tamahome towing after her.  
"Konnichiwa Miaka-san! Tamhome!" Usagi greeted cheerfully, as others started to approach her.  
"Yatta! It's finally the weekend!" Miaka cheered happily. Usagi stopped in her track.  
"Nani? Its already Friday?" she asked anxiously. Miaka nodded her head happily.  
"Hai! Anno Usagi-chan, would you like to go for ice-cream again?" Miaka asked.  
"Gomen nasai! I have some important business to do!" she wailed as she ran off. " Ja ne minna! Ja Yui-chan!" she cried as she ran past Yui and the rest.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Gomen nasai minna!" she cried as she finally made it to the Hikawa Shrine.  
"Finally!" cried a not so happy raven haired miko.  
"Cut her some slack Rei. She lives fifteen minutes away," Minako aided.  
"Arigatou Minako-chan!" Usagi thanked.  
"Hai, and it's also unusual that Usagi hasn't has a detention today," Makoto added.  
"Oi! I don't always get a detention!"   
"So how is your new school Usagi-chan?" Ami broked in. Usagi gave her a genuine smile.  
"It's wonderful! I made so many new friends! Demo, there's only one problem."  
"And what's that Odango-Atama?" Usagi stuck her tongue out towards the hot headed miko.  
"Pyro!" she retorted.   
"Odango-Atama!"  
"Pyro!"  
"Odango-Atama!"  
"Pyro!" Pretty soon, they were back into the good ol' days. Having there famous tongue war.  
"That's enough!" Minako broked in. "Are there any bishounen there?" Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Well.there's Amiboshi-kun and Suboshi. There both twins. Hotohori-san, Nuriko-san, Nakago-san; although he already has a girlfriend. I think. Tamahome-san and ChiChiri-san! Oh yeah! There's also Tasuki the baka!"   
"Sugoi! It seems like there's a lot!" Minako cried, with stars in her eyes.  
"Rei! There are some people here who wants to buy some charm! There all quite a looker too!" Rei's grandfather came in, interrupting there conversation.  
"Grandpa," Rei sighed, as she placed a hand on her forehead.  
"Oooh! I wanna see!" Minako cried, as she followed Rei out.  
"So Usagi-chan, have you been keeping up with your school work? If you have any homework." Usagi sweatdropped.  
"Anno.arigatou Ami-chan." Suddenly they heard a loud shriek and a pounding footsteps coming towards their room, and the door instantly swung open.  
"Bishounen! Bishounen!" Minako cried as she grabbed both Usagi and Makoto's arm and yanked them out of the room. Ami had a large sweatdrop as she followed them out.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Itai! Minako-chan! It hurts!" Usagi wailed as Minako continued to pull her out to the front of the shrine.  
"They're total babe!" Minako cried.  
"Minako-chan! You can let go of me now. I need blood!" Usagi wailed.  
"Shh!" Minako warned them as they approached the corner, and letting go of both Makoto and Usagi's arms; Ami finally caught up to them.   
"There they are!" she whispered loudly to them. Makoto peered over and gave a low gasp. Her cheeks became rosy.  
"Sugoi," she whispered. There's so many of them."  
"Hai! Hai! Wonder if any of them has a girlfriend yet?"  
"That one with blue hair, I think has one," Makoto stated.  
"Iie!" Minako wailed lowly. "Rei's so lucky! I betcha she likes that one over there!"  
"Which one?" Makoto asked. "The one with sorta purpily hair?" (Heck don even know if that's a word)  
"Hai!"  
"Who? Who? Lemme see!" Usagi cried. Ami just stood there silently.  
"Usagi, you go out there!" Minako said, as she pushed Usagi out.  
"Oi!" she cried, making all turn to her.  
"Usagi?" one of them said.  
"Nani?" she asked as she turned ot them.  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-san!" Usagi instantly recognized them.  
"Hotohori! Minna"  
"Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?"  
"Anno, just visiting my friends," she answered.  
"Is anyone else gonna buy anymore charms?" Rei asked impatiently. "Odango-Atama! Where's Minako? She said she was gonna help!"  
"Right here!" Minako cried as she dragged Makoto and Ami out of hiding.  
"You have a lot of friends Usagi-chan," Chiriko commented.  
"Hai. Too bad they're not all sane," she mumbled. Sweatdrops appeared on everyone's head as Rei started to yell at Minako.  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
"We were just going to get some ice-cream and spotted this shrine!" Miaka answered.  
"Usagi-chan! You've met all of these bishounen and didn't mention any of them to us?!" Minako broked in; making most of them flush.  
"Minako no baka," she mumbled.  
"Eh?" she said with an innocent expression.  
"Baka!" Tasuki said.  
"Minna, these are my friends. Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako. And these are, Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, ChiChiri, and I believe we haven't met yet." Usagi said to the tall man.  
"This is Mitsukake!" Miaka introduced. He gave a short bow.  
"Hajimashite Mitsu-san! Usagi desu!" Usagi greeted.  
"Konnichiwa!"  
"Konnichiwa minna! Minako desu!" Minako said eagerly.  
"Hajimashite," Ami said quietly.  
"Konnichiwa minna!" Miaka greeted the senshi happily. Suddenly, both of Usagi's and Miaka's stomache gave a large growl, making them both blush a rosy pink.  
"Goemn?"  
"Usagi no baka!" Rei said as she slapped Rei on the back of the head.  
"Oi! It's not my fault!" Usagi complained.  
"Oi I know! Let's all go to Crown!" Minako suggested.  
"Is it that place with the ice-creams and all?" Miaka asked, eyes as wide as saucers as she thought about the delicious sundae she had earlier on in the week.  
"Hai!"  
"Then lets go!" Miaka said happily.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Stopping here cause I feel so freakin sick! @ . @ Gomen nasai for taking so freakin long updating lately. Demo if most of you who chatted with me on AIM and is reading this, then you know why. -_- Doesn make that much sense, demo I'll try to make sense in the next one! (crosss fingers) Y'know this only took me like two hours to type out. ^^;; Hard to believe ne? I think the reason this might not make sense cuz I'm sick and feel kinda dizzy. Anywho, arigatou for all of the reviews and don't forget to review for this one also minna-chan! ^-^ 


End file.
